


Because

by Palefire73



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Hope, Hurt, Need, Recovery, Reunion, Support, heart-mend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh golly.</p><p>Something happened today and these words spilled out of my head in this way exactly as you see them.<br/>So - I saw no reason to re arrange them, as they are exactly how I felt and still do a few hours later.</p><p>They ruined my writing flow for my fics, so I hope this gets rid of the block!</p><p>Abstract to the point at which even I wonder what is really inside my head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

Because

 

He was there.

 

He was

Right

There

(Where he should be. Where he should never have gone from)

 

 

Why?

Why – after all this time, all this heartache?

Lives ruined, hopes dashed against the jagged rocks of hurt and betrayal.

 

 

 

He was 

 Right 

There 

(Where he should be. Where he would never go again from)

 

 

And your mind screamed inwardly: No!

And your guts churned with old nausea remembered: No!

And your body – your body ached with countless dried tears shed and miles run to try to forget: No!

 

 

But he was there.

 

 

He was

Right

There

 

 

Where no one else was. Where friends had gone and excuses had been made as you’d hit

rock

bottom

 

And now:

 

 

There

 

became:

 

Here

 

 

  And                “You”                                            and                                          “Him”             became:

 

US

 

 

And everything was forgiven.

 

 

Because:

 

He was

 

Right

Here

For

You


End file.
